The Tale Of Two Sisters
by Rosesbiggestfan
Summary: Heyy, this story is NOT TRUE but the charecters are based on real pepole...this is my first shot at a Story so please leave a comment
1. Two Sisters

**The tale of two sisters**

Nicole and Tarryn where two normal sisters. nothing was special about them. Tarryn was a bit of a nerd and loved to learn new things as did Nicole. Both Tarryn and Nicole shared passion for a TV show called Charmed. They adored the daily thrills of the Halliwell sisters, the battles, the emotions, the love stories everything. Most of all the witch craft. They often pretended they had powers and could orb and move things with there minds. They wished there lives could be like Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They even related to the sisters some how. Nicole was mostly like the oldest sister Piper. Caring, loving and always willing to fight for those she loves but most of all she loved to cook.. Nicole's cake won first place in a school cookery compotation. Whereas Tarryn related to the youngest sister Paige. Free, stubborn, caring, clumsy, fun loving but most of all sarcastic and funny. Both of the sisters where very clumsy and it usually ended up with one of them getting hurt but soon after they would be in stitches of laughter. They both had their own personality and voice of opinion. The love these two sisters shared for each other was more than you can imagine.

Nicole being the older sister always looked out for Tarryn in her times of need. Tarryn did the same whenever Nicole was in doubt Tarryn as there willing to lend a hand. They spend weekends hanging out together going to the movies with what money they had left. They where inseparable. Their love for one another was tested often. When Nicole was just 5 and Tarryn just 3 nearly 4 their father left and her mother and the two sisters where left to fend for themselves. Life was hard. Nicole remembered the day well. Their mother and father where fighting again. He stormed out of the room and got the car keys and drove off and never came back. Nicole can remember the look on her fathers face when he left, the sound of her mother crying and the screeching of the tyres outside pulling out the driveway and then silence. Their mother didn't stop crying for 3 days straight. It was horrible. Tarryn didn't understand what was going on but Nicole did. Daddy wasn't coming back

When Nicole turned 10 she got her first job. Everyday after school she would go down to the local corner shop and help stack shelves and mark products. And for this she got paid 15 pounds a week. Tarryn got her first job at the age of 9 and went down with Nicole everyday after school to the corner shop. They worked 5 hours a day then rushed home to complete homework. Their mother didn't work, she didn't even try.

One day Tarryn got cornered by an older girl. This was not a surprise as the sisters went to a public school called DSS. The students in it where always willing to pick a fight to appear stronger and impress their friends and Tarryn was often the target. They called her a slut and asked her to fight. Tarryn did nothing.

"come on yah worthless piece of shit…lets see what you got?" said the older girl said pushing Tarryn into a wall.

"What's your problem skank?!" Tarryn yelled in her own defence. Nicole was chatting to a couple of her friends on the other side of the playground but still saw her sister getting pushed around.

"oh god" Nicole said to herself. Nicole rushed over to where Tarryn was and stood in front of her.

"If you want to get to her your gonna have to get through me! Huh? What you say bitch come on!" Nicole looked the other girl straight in the eye

"Jeez calm down yah?" the other girl said shakily

"why you picking on me then? You think im weak? Go on then if you want to hurt me why aint you doin it?" said Tarryn folding her arms and standing next to her sister.

The girl hesitated

"nah you two aint worth the effort" she said as she walked away.

"chicken" Nicole mumbled under her breath. Tarryn laughed and gave Nicole a well deserved hug.

"you okay sis?" Nicole asked

"yah im fine…thanks to you" Tarryn said beaming at her older sister. The bell went for lunch break where the student had the option of going home for an hour and then coming back for their last two periods.

"shall we go home yah?" Nicole said chewing on a piece of gum.

"ummm…okay" said Tarryn. They grabbed there heavy bags and started to walk down the hill to their home. The house was not much to look at. Just a plain white, old, tatty house. Tarryn sighed and looked up at their home.

"what's up sis?" Nicole looked at her sister

"nothing its just…I feel like we do everything and mum does nothing to help us" Tarryn said looking down at her feet as she walked.

"Im sick of it too…your right its not fair mum does nothing and we do everything" moaned Nicole as she pulled a hair bobble out of her silky black hair and slamming down her school bag onto the couch.

"Its been like this our whole lives…ever since dad left…do you even remember what he looked like?" Tarryn said putting her school bag down next to Nicole's

"yes, unfortunately" laughed Nicole

"did you bring home some milk like I asked?!" yelled their mother from the TV room

Nicole gave Tarryn a terrified look "did you?" whispered Nicole.

Tarryn shoke her head and looked scared.

"N…no mum im sorry I forgot" whimpered Tarryn

"GOOD FOR NOTHING KIDS!" Screamed their mother

Tarryn jumped and Nicole took her defensive position and stood in-between her sister and her mum. Their mum pulled herself up with a grunt out of the arm chair moving towards the two sisters.

"you two never do what I ask you too" their mother waved her chubby finger at them getting closer

Nicole and Tarryn moved backwards in fright.

"We do EVERYTHING around here! We work and pay the bills! Hardly getting time for school work! Its time you do something rather than sitting here on your arse all day!" screamed Nicole

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed their mother as she gave Nicole a hard whack on the face

Nicole held her left cheek in shock as her cheek redden so did Tarryn watched as a tear fell down Nicole's red cheek.

"How dare we? HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE the reason daddy left!! YOU'RE the reason we don't have any money! YOU'RE the reason were living in the shitty house!! WE BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" screamed Tarryn stepping in front of her older sister.

Their mother looked astonished and grabbed Tarryn's arm and bent it back and held it there. Tarryn screamed in pain and tears rolled down her cheeks. Nicole gathered up her courage and ran full force into her mothers body and caused her to be flung over the couch with a bang. She stopped moving. Was she dead?

"Nicole…what have you done!?" cried Tarryn holding her arm

"I…I…I didn't mean to…she was hurting you and I needed to stop her" Nicole panicked. Tarryn moved towards their mums lifeless body on the floor Nicole following her ever step. Tarryn crouched down and felt for her mothers pulse.

"Oh My God" Tarryn screamed and moved back from her mother in disbelief. She was dead. They had killed her.


	2. Demi and the fight

Tears streamed down Tarryn and Nicole's cheeks as they cuddled trying to calm one another down. Nicole wiped her eyes.

"wha…what do you think we should do?" Nicole sobbed

"I…I…were gonna be wanted for murder Nicole!" Tarryn yelled

"I said I didn't mean it!" Nicole sighs

"im sorry okay but im just so…confused right now" Tarryn sat down and put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her silky hair. The school bell was ringing in the distance.

"shit were gonna be late" Nicole said looking down at our younger sister

"our mother is dead and your worrying about school?!" Tarryn said staring at their mothers lifeless body across the floor.

"wait…what if we just go back to school and then say we found her when we came back?" Nicole said sounding sure of herself

"are you kidding me? Nicole that's lying we cant do that beside what did she just magically flip over the couch and snap her neck?" Tarryn said sarcastically.

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Nicole said raising her voice and raising her hand to Tarryn. Tarryn moved away from Nicole. Nicole snapped out of it.

"im...im sorry sis I don't know what came over me" she said sitting next to her younger sister and taking her in her arms and rocking her from side to side.

"its okay…lets just go back to school and we will take it from there okay?" Tarryn said rubbing her eyes.

"yah okay" Nicole said picking up her school bag and swinging it onto her back . Tarryn followed as they ran up the hill just in time to make the second bell. Nicole had a double lesson of cooking and Tarryn had Drama and then Cooking. Tarryn headed for her drama class watching Nicole head off to the Cookery department in front of her. Tarryn swigged open the doors and put her bag in her small cubby hole and entered the class room. Everyone was sat on the floor in a circle like usual and the teacher was explaining the lesson to the class.

"any particular reason you are late to my lesson?" the teacher gave her a stern look.

"umm…im sorry I had a family emergency" Tarryn said sitting down in a place. The teacher sighed and continued with the lesson. Tarryn didn't pay much attention her mind couldn't keep flickering back to what had just happened back at home. It all seemed like a horrible dream and Tarryn was hoping by the end of the day she would go home and her mother would still be there. Alive.

The lesson flew by and before she knew it the bell rang for last lesson. Tarryn walked out of the classroom in a daze and picked up her back and headed to her final lesson. Cooking. Her sister Nicole's lesson was going to be right next to hers just in the next class. Nicole and Tarryn used to love this as they could make funny faces to one another through the door and mess around but something made Tarryn feel that they wouldn't be messing around this lesson. Tarryn came through the glass doors feeling the warmth of the ovens from the other class. Nicole's class. Coming through the other doors. She put her bag down and went through into the pantry. She was the fist there not even the teacher had arrived. She approached the doors and peered through to where Nicole was standing on her table and it also looked like she was in a dream too. Nicole grabbed a bunch of rosemary and was about to throw it in when

"whoa Nicole Nicole what's the matter with you? It says a pinch of rosemary Nicole a pinch" Nicole and Tarryn's best friend Demi said grabbing the rosemary off Nicole. Tarryn chuckled to herself and the other students started entering the class. Nicole was just as worried as Tarryn. Tarryn backed away from the doors and stood by her usual table with her friends.

"you okay Nicole? you've been acting kinda weird since lunch" Demi said looking over to Nicole concerned.

"im…im fine…and what you mean im acting weird?" Nicole said trying to put on a brave face and act normal

"ummm…well lets see your not paying attention, you've hardly talked to me or anyone AND you almost ruined our recipe…did I miss anything?" Demi said

"no you haven't im sorry…my sister and I have just been having some problems at home and its just kinda bothering me" Nicole said sighing. Tarryn slowly moved towards the back of the class trying to catch Nicole's attention. Tarryn waved her hands looking like a complete retard but Nicole wasn't looking her way. Demi looked at Tarryn and laughed. Tarryn pointed to Nicole.

"oh…Nicole Tarryn wants you" Demi said tapping Nicole on the shoulder and pointing to Tarryn. Tarryn gave Nicole the sign that they had made up when they where younger to meet up at the bench after school. Nicole nodded at her sister and Tarryn stepped back to her table and continued helping her friends prepare the meal.

"Did I miss something?" Demi looked at Nicole puzzled.

"what you mean?" Nicole said cutting up a red pepper

"what was all that hand waving shit?" Laughed Demi

"oh that's just a sign language we made up when we were little…it comes in handy sometimes…she was just telling me that she would meet me at the bench after school that's all" Nicole said scrapping the red pepper off her chopping board into the pot.

In the other class room Tarryn watched as the last few minutes of the lesson ticked by and then the bell rang. Tarryn took off her apron and hung it up on the hooks and grabbed her bag off the floor and ran through the glass doors and banging straight into a couple of older girls that she owed money too.

"OI watch where your going you lil twat!" one of the girls yelled.

"Sorry gyes wont happen again" Tarryn said getting up and going passed them.

"Woha woha woha woha where do you think your going?" said another girl said pulling Tarryn back.

"I got to go and meet my sister" Tarryn said trying to get passed

"you owe me a fiver…and I want it NOW" the girl said holding out her hand.

"I…I…I don't have it…im Sorry" Tarryn said shakily.

"Sorry aint gonna cut it" The girl said going for Tarryn

"Nic-!" Tarryn's scream was cut short by the girl putting her hand over her mouth and shoving her against a wall. Tarryn tried to move or scream or SOMETHING but it was no use. One of the other girls took a shot at Tarryn's stomach and smashed her knuckles into Tarryn's lower stomach. Tarryn fell to the ground couching and gasping for air.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Nicole was standing by the bench waiting for her sister.

"what's taking her so long?" Nicole mumbled to herself and looked at the watch on her wrist. Nicole stopped. Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right. Why wasn't Tarryn here? She was in the same building as her and she even got out quicker. Demi ran up to Nicole in a panic.

"what's wrong?" Nicole said

"its… Its Tarryn the year elevens are beating her up pretty bad" Demi said trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT!!!" Nicole screamed

Nicole ran as fast as she could to the cookery department. Demi ran behind Nicole. Demi was Tarryn and Nicole's closest friend and was always willing to help in their times of need. Nicole spotted Tarryn on the floor getting kicked continuously on the floor.

"GET OFF HER!" Nicole yelled running and jumping onto one of the girls backs and holding on.

"GET OFF ME!" the girl screamed trying to get Nicole off but she hung on. Demi ran and tripped the other girl up and helped Tarryn up. Nicole jumped off the girls back and pushed her down to the ground.

"Don't you EVER come near me or my sister again! You got it!?" Nicole yelled as the other girls ran off. Nicole looked at her youngest sister.

"aww sweetie your bleeding" Nicole wiped her sisters lip.

"im fine" Tarryn coughed. Nicole picked up her younger sisters bag off the floor and put it on her back and Demi went onto the other side of Tarryn and put there arms around Tarryn. Tarryn lent most of her weight onto Nicole and Demi and all three of them helped Tarryn walk home.

They got to the door.

"Okay well I hope your feeling better tomorrow" Demi said hugging Tarryn

"wait why don't you come in?" Nicole said. Tarryn gave Nicole an "what the hell you doing?" look. Nicole gave Tarryn a "just go with it" look.

"umm…will your mum mind?" Demi said looking at the two sisters.

"nope she wont mind at all" Tarryn said fake smiling

As Nicole opened the door the past events flashed before them. Their mother. Their mother they had killed was still there. Still there in the same position on the floor. Tarryn's eyes filled up with tears as she stood there frozen but she understood what Nicole was doing. They needed it to seem like this was the first time they saw her. The first time, like nothing had happened before.

"mom?" Nicole said moving closer towards her body

"oh my god" Demi said in shock grabbing the phone and dialling 911.


	3. The Idea

**Chapter 3**

The Next few hours where a blur. Men in funny costumes, FBI, Police, Paramedics the lot where there. Searching for evidence. Nicole was in tears talking to the police officer from CSI as Tarryn cried into her. Nicole found it hard to get words out and when they came out they didn't seem to make any sense. Tarryn watched as they searched for finger prints and evidence around the house. Special brushes and powders filled the room with a white dust. They made an outline around their mothers dead body with chalk and then put her onto a black bag. Like she was a piece of garbage. They put her on a stretcher. All the noise of chatter with people drained out and became silent to the sisters. Nicole couldn't even hear what the inspector was saying and she didn't really care. The sisters stared at their mother in silence her face cold and pale. She didn't look like mom anymore. She was something else…something dead. Her lips drained of colour same as her skin. Her eyes still open. The veins in her face where blue and bulging out of her skin her lips as cold as ice. The paramedic zipped up the bag and the room came to life again. All the noise and chatter hit the sisters back into reality.

Nicole stared at the bag as an female inspector walked up to them. The inspectors frizzy hair covered most of her face, with no flicker of emotion or sympathy. Tarryn gave Nicole a pinch on the arm to try and wake her up but she didn't't flinch. Nicole's eyes stayed fixed on the black bag.

"I know this is hard but do you think you can remember if there is anyone that would want to do this to your mother?" The Inspector looked down at the sisters. Tarryn stared at the inspector hearing what she was saying but not taking any of it in. The two sisters stood in front of the inspector silenced and scared.

"I can see you two are still in shock…take my card and get back to me when you are ready to talk" The inspector handed over her card to Nicole. Nicole slipped the card into her back pocket as the dreaded bag got put inside the ambulance and driven off.

" you…you gyes can come stay with me for a few nights if you want" Demi said stepping out of a crowd of people. The sisters gave a faint smile to their friend.

After a few more questions the sisters where allowed to leave. They walked to Demi's house with just the sound of their shoes rolling small peoples on the street. The silence was deafening. No cars, no children. Nothing. It was like the whole world was dead and they, the two sisters, where all that was left. They had been to Demi's house many times but not like this. They always knew that when they get home the next day their mum would be there. In that same chair saying the same things the always says.

Demi pushed open her front door and dumped her bag in the front room. Demi's parents were still together and they had way more money than the sisters. Oh how the sisters wished they could have a life like Demi. Not having to work or look after their mother but now they wouldn't have too. She was gone.

"ummm…you can sleep on the double pull out couch yah?" Demi said looking at her two pale friends

"yah thank you so much for doing this" Nicole said giving Demi a short hug. Tarryn who was still fighting off tears that where swelling in her eyes looked around the house. Demi went through to the kitchen and told her parents of the horrific and terrible things that had happened. Nicole turned to Tarryn and looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"I have an idea" Nicole said

"An idea?" Tarryn said looking back

"Yes, we stay here tonight and then tomorrow morning we leave first thing and go to America" Nicole blurted out. Tarryn stood there in an awkward silence.

"Nicole…this isn't like the movies we cant just go…we need money" Tarryn said keeping he eye fixed on Demi in the kitchen.

"iv got 4,000 pounds" Nicole said looking at her sister.

Tarryn turned to her sister in shock.

"4,00 pounds?! from where?" Tarryn said trying to keep her voice down but in shock.

"every time I got a pay check iv been putting aside 10 pounds for us…I thought it might come in handy and apparently it has" Nicole said.

"you've got to be kidding me Nicole…we cant ju-" Tarryn got cut off

"shh" Nicole said as Demi walked into the room.

"umm…I'm going to set up the pull out couch bed for you gyes" Demi said looking sympathetically at her two friends. The sisters watched as Demi set the bed up.

"don't tell me to shush you're the one that's got a screw loose" Tarryn said in a whisper.

"I haven't got a screw loose alright…look if we runaway and we lay low we can start a new life…Paige" Nicole said with a vindictive smile on her face.

"Alrightly then Piper…but I aint finished with you" Tarryn said giving her sister a strong look.

"your beds ready" Demi said coming through and looking at the sisters with sympathy on her face.

"umm…okay thanks so much again Demi for doing this" Nicole said pulling her hoodie's sleeves over her hands.

"welcome…I cant even imagine what you gyes are going through right now…I mean if that was my mum I-…I would-….I would be in shock" Demi said searching for the right words.

"I guess we are…it doesn't seem real…I keep thinking that when I wake up in the morning she will still be there" Tarryn said her eyes swelling again. Nicole put a reassuring arm around her sister and held her close.

"call me if you need anything I'm just upstairs" Demi said giving the two of them a final smile before turning and going upstairs. As soon as Demi had disappeared Nicole sat her sister down on the bed and sat next to her. The silence was deafening. They had nothing to say and nothing was said. They sat there speechless and overwhelmed until Tarryn took in a deep breath and took off her tacky trainers and worn down socks getting ready to put her head down. Nicole sat frozen on the edge of the bed. Tarryn shook her cold hair out and took off her hoodie before she got up and paced the room. Nicole stared at one place on the floor. A red stain highlighted the carpet. The red seeped through her mind as she disappeared into a daze. Tarryn wonderd through into the bathroom and splashed water over her face. She felt every trickle of the water. Every drop. She felt it. The water ran down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes now dimmer, her hair now lifeless, her face now pale. She wasent herself. Tarryn wiped off her face and went back to where Nicole was sitting. She was still sitting there. In the same spot staring at the same place just as before.

"Nicole honey…please ge-"

"I killed her" Nicole said cutting Tarryn off. There was another moment of silance as Tarryn did not reply. Tarryn looked down at the red stain and walked over to the other side of the bed following the stain with her eyes. Tarryn climbed into the bed and turned her back on the stain. Tarryn soon fell asleep but Nicole did not. Not after what she's done.


End file.
